


So Close Your Eyes And Believe

by SocialDegenerate



Series: Young, Dumb, Full Of Come [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Somnophilia, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Felching, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDegenerate/pseuds/SocialDegenerate
Summary: Noctis likes sleep, but he also likes sex. If only he could find a way to combine the two...Okay, so he wasn’t really mad. If the other three woke him up every time they were horny, he’d never get enough sleep, and he was sure that they knew that too. But he’d also been toying with the idea of trying something new, and he recognised an opportunity to get what he wanted when he saw one.





	So Close Your Eyes And Believe

**Author's Note:**

> Have more porn, why not. Another IgNoct somno fic came out while I was writing this and I was like "god _dammit_ " but more is always better, right???

“This is so not fair.”

Frowning, Noctis stared at each of his lovers in turn, not that any of them looked particularly repentant. In fact, they all seemed rather self-satisfied, their naked, sweaty skin flushed from their recent orgasms.

And there Noctis was, uncomfortably hard in his underwear and left to pout over the fact that none of his boyfriends were hard enough to fuck him.

What was the point of having three of them if they all just wore each other out while he was still asleep?

Okay, so he wasn’t _really_ mad. If the other three woke him up every time they were horny, he’d never get enough sleep, and he was sure that they knew that too. But he’d also been toying with the idea of trying something new, and he recognised an opportunity to get what he wanted when he saw one.

Turning back to Ignis, Noctis made his eyes big and sad, trying a little harder when Ignis just raised an eyebrow at him.

After a few moments passed in silence, Ignis rolled his eyes and sighed, “Fine.”

Gesturing to the entrance of the tent, Ignis looked at Gladio and Prompto. “You two go make a start on breakfast. Noct and I will be out soon.”

“But I wanna help too,” Prompto whined, crawling towards Ignis.

“Alright, I suppose you may,” Ignis said, cupping Prompto’s cheek with one hand and leaning in until their lips lightly brushed together, Prompto shivering under the gentle, loving touches. “You can help by starting breakfast.”

Patting Prompto’s cheek, Ignis sat back on his heels and smirked as Gladio let out a loud laugh and threw Prompto’s clothes at him. Gladio’s fly was still undone as he wandered out of the tent in just his usual pants, three pairs of eyes following his leather-clad ass as he went; Prompto made himself a little more decent before he left, shooting an exaggerated pout over his shoulder as he trailed after Gladio.

“You know, you didn’t have to kick them out,” Noctis said as he leaned back on his hands, his legs spread in front of him. It was hot enough that he’d only been sleeping in his underwear and a shirt, and Ignis’ eyes were drawn to the hard bulge beneath stretchy fabric.

“Well,” Ignis said, reluctantly drawing his eyes up Noctis’ body to meet his gaze, “I can tell that you’re up to something, and I want to know what is without them distracting you.”

Dropping his chin to his chest, Noctis laughed. Of course Ignis knew when he had something on his mind, and of course he couldn’t help but stick his nose into Noctis’ business. “Okay. I’ll tell you, but it’s kinda hard to think right now…”

Lifting his head, Noctis raised his eyebrows at Ignis, who shook his head in mock dismay before crawling up to Noctis and slipping his fingers into the waistband of his underwear.

“Certainly, Your Highness,” Ignis said in a low voice that had Noctis swallowing hard and his muscles clenching. “Allow me to serve you.”

With minimal help from Noctis, Ignis slipped Noctis’ underwear- royal black, of course- down his legs, rubbing his thumb against the damp patch at the front before tossing them onto the laundry pile. Noct had closed his legs to assist in getting his underwear off and so Ignis ran his hands down bare skin from his knees to his ankles, taking each in a gentle grip before opening Noctis’ legs wide enough to give himself ample space to sit.

“Tell me what you’re planning,” Ignis said before he leant forward, wrapping his hand around the base of Noctis’ cock and slipping the head between his lips.

Noctis let out a pleased moan, his hand resting in Ignis’ unstyled hair without putting on any pressure. He took a few moments to enjoy the feeling of a well-practiced tongue hitting his sweet spots, but Ignis was looking up at him through his fringe with impatient eyes.

“So, I was thinking,” Noctis said, gently scratching his nails against Ignis’ scalp and watching as his eyes went half-lidded, “I don’t _always_ have to be awake if you want to fuck me.”

Ignis’ mouth went still and he pulled away from Noctis, although he was kind enough to let his hand take over as he frowned. “Excuse me?”

“I just,” Noctis started, glancing away with the tiniest hint of embarrassment, “I think I’d really like it if I woke up with someone’s cock already in me.”

Watching the shameful flush crawl up Noctis’ neck, Ignis nodded. “Sure, but would you like to explain a little more?”

Leaning down again, Ignis sucked Noctis’ cock back into his mouth, pushing forward until his lips were wrapped around the base and his nose was pushed into dark pubic hair. Noctis was obviously struggling a little to get his words out, but Ignis didn’t let up on him.

“Really, c-could- _fuck_ , Iggy, right there- could there be a better way to, _ahh_ , wake up?”

Ignis supposed he could see Noctis’ point, even if it wasn’t something that personally appealed to him. He preferred to be there for the seduction, the foreplay and the build-up, but there was a certain sense of arousal that accompanied the thought of waking up and already being right in the thick of things.

Running the idea through his mind, Ignis sucked a little harder on Noctis’ cock, not prompting him to talk any longer. He had to admit that the idea of sliding into Noctis’ sleep-loose, pliant body and waking him up by pressing into his prostate was a very tempting one. It wasn’t the sort of thing that he would ever do without permission, of course, but if it was Noctis’ idea in the first place…

Ignis began to massage Noctis’ balls, letting Noctis thrust up into his throat and chase his own orgasm without complaint. Noctis didn’t warn him before he came, too busy letting out gasps and moans that Prompto and Gladio could surely hear from outside the tent, but Ignis could read his body easily enough that he knew when it was time.

Moaning happily as Ignis swallowed his come, Noctis let his arms give out behind him, dropping down to sprawl out on his back. “Fuck, that was great. Thanks, Iggy.”

“Of course,” Ignis said, wiping at the corner of his mouth with one finger and sitting upright. “And: okay.”

“Hm?” Noct asked, lazily lifting an arm and leaving it there until Ignis tangled their fingers together and squeezed a little.

“We’ll work something out for your...request.”

Noctis grinned widely, squeezing Ignis’ hand back. “You’re the best.”

“I know.”

* * *

It was only a few days later that Ignis woke up with his cock beginning to harden in his pants. Usually he'd just ignore it, get up and focus on other things until his blood was redirected, but this time he slipped his hand under his waistband, lightly stroking himself to keep up his body’s interest.

Prompto was asleep on one of his arms but it was easy enough not to wake him, Ignis not bothering to move fast enough to jostle him.

He wasn't trying to get himself off, after all; not when Noctis’ sleeping but endlessly willing body was right there on the other side of the tent. They'd had enough time to hammer out the finer details, and Noctis had been giving Ignis _looks_ every night when he went to sleep. The time had never been quite right, though- until now.

Slipping out from under Prompto, being careful not to wake him up, Ignis moved silently over to where they had dropped their bags the night before. As always, lube and condoms were in the side pocket of his bag, and Gladio stirred when something else in Ignis’ bag rustled as he searched for his supplies.

“Mornin’,” Gladio mumbled as he sat up, leaning forward and running a hand through his tangled hair. Turning around, Ignis checked to see that Noct was still asleep before nodding at Gladio, whose eyebrows rose when he saw what Ignis was holding.

“Getting an early start?”

Ignis just smiled serenely, putting his free hand on his hip and watching Gladio’s attention follow the movement before zeroing in on the bulge in his loose pyjama pants. “His Highness had a... _request_.”

They hadn’t intentionally kept their plan from the other two, but it had been something they’d discussed in quiet moments between them and not while around the campfire with the others. Judging by the intrigued look on Gladio’s face, though, he wasn’t feeling particularly left out.

“You know he won’t be awake for at least another hour. No need to get prepped now.” Yawning a little, Gladio scratched at his chest and rolled his head from side to side, stretching his neck out.

“We’ll see,” was all Ignis had to say, and he could practically see the cogs in Gladio’s head working, a little slow from sleep but quickly picking up speed as he put the pieces together.

“No way,” Gladio groaned quietly, shoving his hand between his legs and squeezing a little as he put two and two together and got four. “While he’s _sleeping_?”

“He was quite...insistent,” Ignis said, his cock twitching as he thought about their initial ‘discussion’. “Who am I to say no?”

“I bet,” Gladio said, rocking his hips a little into his hand.

“So loud,” Prompto grumbled as he sat up, hair falling in his eyes as he tried and failed to glare at his lovers. “Too early.”

“I’m sorry,” Ignis said, but Gladio just waved his hand dismissively.

“You’d be more upset if you missed this one, Prom.” Prompto’s face crinkled in adorable confusion, and Ignis walked over to briefly kiss the frown from his lips. Avoiding the hands that reached for him as he pulled away, Ignis slipped out of his pyjamas, giving his cock a few good strokes after it was freed from the material. He knew that both Prompto and Gladio were focused on his long, lean legs and what was between them, and he swayed his hips just a _little_ as he turned around and walked over to Noctis, making a show of bending down to put the lube and condoms on the floor.

The prince was still dead to the world, not even reacting as Ignis kneeled beside him and slipped his underwear down. Unlike the others, Noctis always slept in a shirt, his scars making him uncomfortable when he wasn’t being distracted by _other things_ that tended to happen when he was shirtless; Ignis didn’t bother removing it, not wanting to accidentally wake Noctis up before the time was right.

He heard movement behind him and glanced over his shoulder to see Prompto crawling into Gladio’s lap, grinding his ass back into Gladio’s dick with a cheeky smile on his face. Gladio put a possessive arm around his waist and a gentle hand under his chin, tipping Prompto’s head back so that he could kiss the long line of his throat.

Ignis’ cock ached at the sight but he somehow managed to tear his attention away, looking down at Noctis’ sleeping face instead. He looked peaceful to the point where Ignis hesitated to wake him, but he also wanted to see those beautiful eyes wide with lust and surprise.

His decision made, Ignis gently parted Noctis’ legs and crawled between them, watching with some amusement as Noctis’ cock began to harden. Whether it was a coincidence or some part of his brain recognising what was happening, Ignis didn’t know; but as he slipped his hands underneath Noctis’ hips to tilt them up a bit, he couldn’t help but bend forward to help the process along by giving Noctis’ dick a few long, slow licks up the shaft and some light kisses to the head.

Maybe another day he would see about waking Noctis up with an unhurried, drawn-out blowjob, but he had another goal in mind and so he reluctantly sat back up, grabbing the lube and coating his fingers.

He watched Noctis’ face for any sign of waking up as he slipped one finger inside him, going slow and pausing when Noctis’ nose scrunched up and his lips twitched. He didn’t wake, though, and his muscles remained loose and accepting as Ignis slowly put a second finger inside him.

His breathing picked up as the stretch increased, and Ignis’ heartbeat did the same. His cock was hard and oh-so-ready, precome occasionally leaking from the tip as he anticipated entering Noctis’ sleeping body. He was walking a fine line between not stretching Noctis enough and waking him with the pain, and stretching him for _too_ long and running out of time to start fucking him before he woke up, but Ignis trusted himself to be able to read Noctis’ tells.

When Noctis’ cock was fully hard from the fingers that were stretching his hole, Ignis gently pulled out and grabbed the condom with his clean hand, hesitating as he went to open it.

Noctis had said it didn’t matter either way, but there wasn’t a shower nearby like a motel would have had. Still, there was a fairly isolated creek not too far away, and Ignis’ desire to see his come leaking from Noctis’ well-fucked asshole overrode his more practical side. Tossing the condom aside, he squeezed a little more lube onto his hand before wrapping his fingers around his cock and slicking it up.

“Oh, that’s good,” Gladio said behind him, although Ignis couldn’t tell if he meant Ignis’ decision to go bareback or if he was referring to, as Ignis saw when he looked back, the way that Prompto’s hips were now rolling in slow, sensual circles in his lap.

Placing his index finger against his lips, Ignis signalled for quiet and got it before he turned back to Noctis, gently lifting his hips a little higher. It was hard to get the angle right when supporting Noctis’ dead weight but he got there eventually, placing the tip of his cock against Noctis’ slick hole.

Usually he would tease, rub the head in circles over Noctis’ ass and perineum until they were both shaking with desire, but there was little point in doing that when Noctis wasn’t awake to squirm and demand satisfaction with wild eyes. He was worried that Noctis would wake as he pushed the head of his cock inside him, but he just mumbled something incoherent as his hole opened for Ignis’ cock.

He was definitely close to waking, though, and Ignis forced himself to be slow and steady as he buried the rest of his cock into Noctis’ body. Beyond the physical sensations, there was something so enthralling about fucking his boyfriend when he was so pliant and accepting, and Ignis swallowed hard as Noctis’ ass took his entire dick.

Pausing for a brief moment and knowing that Noctis would wake up once he started thrusting, Ignis looked over to make sure he had their attention, noticing that Prompto’s pants were now hanging from one foot and his legs were spread wide over Gladio’s without a hint of shame. Gladio’s hand paused where it was working between Prompto’s splayed thighs but Prompto didn’t seem to care, both of them too focused on the flex of Ignis’ bare ass as he tried not to just start slamming away.

His exhibitionist streak thoroughly satisfied by the eager eyes on him, Ignis took a proper hold of Noctis’ hips and pulled back until the head of his cock was tugging at Noctis’ hole. Taking a deep breath, he thrust back inside, his gaze seeing every twitch of Noctis’ face as he was startled awake.

Taking up a moderate pace, Ignis watched Noctis’ brow furrow as one hand awkwardly reached for his thickened cock, sleepy instincts telling his body to soothe the pounding ache that must have been there. It was only after his fingers brushed against the damp head that his eyes began to open, and Ignis increased the pace as thick, dark lashes fluttered.

“Wha’?” Noctis said in a sleep-slurred voice, his head lolling to the side. “Mmmm.”

His eyes closed again for a moment, Ignis still watching intently as they suddenly snapped wide open.

“ _Iggy_ ,” Noctis gasped, finally realising what was happening. “Don’t stop.”

Ignis certainly had no intentions to and he basked in the rare sight of Noctis being unusually open, sleepiness leaving him to react eagerly to Ignis’ cock without any self-consciousness holding him back. His lips were slack and dry as he panted and his hands were running up and down Ignis’ back.

Too focused on Noctis to look away, Ignis didn’t react when he heard wet, choking noises behind him, his brain easily providing him with an image of Prompto filling his mouth and throat with Gladio’s long, thick cock. Gladio’s pleased moans only added to the image, and he idly wondered if Gladio had a firm hold on Prompto’s hair, holding him down and making him drool around the hard dick in his mouth.

But his first priority was Noctis, whose brain had finally fired up enough to have him joining Ignis’ rhythm, lifting his legs to wrap them around Ignis’ waist. His shirt had gotten rucked up underneath him and Ignis was treated to the sight of his flat stomach, abdominal muscles flexing as he squirmed and rocked his hips. It wasn’t _quite_ the same as when he fucked Gladio, but it was no less attractive and Ignis licked his dry lips.

Now that he was awake, Noctis was clenching tighter around him, his hand working his dick as he writhed on Ignis’ cock. His eyes, alive with pure need, flicked from Ignis to the others, and the way that he groaned brokenly and jerked himself faster had Ignis looking back in curiosity.

Gladio was stretched out on his back, propped up on his elbows to see the show, and Prompto was between his legs enthusiastically eating him out like it was his favourite thing in the world.

Ignis couldn’t judge. He was awfully fond of Gladio’s asshole as well.

“Iggy,” Noctis grumbled, and Ignis was suddenly aware that his hips had slowed down. Focusing back on Noctis, he kissed his apology against Noctis’ neck, adjusting his angle so that his next few thrusts pounded against Noctis’ prostate in quick succession. He could hear Gladio moaning and muttering filth behind him, dirty promises about how wide his cock was going to stretch Prompto’s asshole, and Noctis started groaning loudly.

Gladio’s dirty talk never failed to get him hot, and Noctis bit hard at his lip as he jerked himself towards orgasm. Muffled, broken noises were pouring out of his mouth as Ignis kept fucking him, hitting his prostate and sending him wild.

“I’m gonna come,” Noctis managed to say, indents visible on his lip from his teeth. “Gladio, can you…?”

Gladio laughed, low and dark, and Ignis imagined him still lazing back as Prompto tongued his ass. “Did you notice that Iggy’s going bareback?”

Judging from Noctis’ sharp intake of breath, he hadn’t, and his eyes glazed over in a sure sign that he was close to coming.

“He’s going to come inside your ass until it’s leaking out of you,” Gladio said, pausing to groan loudly. “If you’re lucky, maybe Prom will clean you up after.”

It was at Prompto’s answering high-pitched moan that Noctis broke, his hips rocking erratically as his fingers and Ignis’ dick worked the come from his cock, splattering against his bare stomach and his bunched-up shirt.

“Knew you’d like that,” Gladio said smugly, if a little breathlessly. “He’s so good with his mouth.”

Noctis’ post-orgasm limpness was awfully reminiscent of how his sleeping body had felt, and that combined with Gladio’s dirty mouth had Ignis’ gut clenching. Noctis was hot and tight and perfect, and Ignis wanted nothing more than to watch Prompto eating his come from Noctis’ used hole.

The need to see it kept him from holding back his orgasm, and he shoved himself in deep to dump his come into Noctis’ inviting body. He forced himself to pull back before he finished coming, though, wanting to see come leaking out as soon as his cock was no longer plugging Noctis shut.

He only paused for a moment after he stopped coming, his softening cock easily slipping out of Noctis’ body. His eyes were focused entirely on Noctis’ reddened, slightly swollen asshole, and anticipation filled his entire body as nothing happened for few long, stretched-out seconds. But Noctis didn’t disappoint, and Ignis groaned long and low when his come began to slowly trickle out.

Prompto was at his side in an instant, gently but insistently nudging Ignis out from between Noctis’ legs so that he could take his place. Ignis was happy to comply, noticing that there was already come streaking across his face, splattered obscenely over his freckles. He hadn’t heard Gladio come but he obviously had, Prompto now the only one with his cock hanging hard between his legs.

He didn’t seem bothered by his own arousal though, more intent on tracing the line of Ignis’ come with his tongue before pushing it inside Noctis’ stretched hole.

“Why don’t you give poor Prom a hand?” Gladio asked a moment before his chin hooked over Ignis’ shoulder, strong arms wrapping around Ignis’ waist and rocking him a little from side to side. Ignis was more than happy to help, wrapping his fingers around Prompto’s stiff cock and beginning to jerk him off.

He wasn’t surprised when it didn’t take long, Prompto panting against Noctis’ asshole after only a few strokes. A few more and Prompto was coming across the camping mattress, Ignis too entranced by the sight to really care.

Slowly, Prompto sat up and back on his heels, a lazy smile on his face as Ignis held up his hand in front of Prompto’s mouth, encouraging Prompto to lick at the little bit of come on his fingers. Gladio hummed his approval from over Ignis’ shoulder, reaching across to collect a little come from Prompto’s cheek and offer it back to him.

Noctis’ eyes were closed but they opened when Ignis slipped free from Gladio and settled down beside him, stretching out on his side and propping his head up on one hand.

“What did you think?” Ignis asked, and Noctis’ eyes slid towards him.

“Thanks,” he said with a lazy grin, one finger idly tracing the drying come on his stomach. “Definitely do that again, just...not _too_ often. I need my beauty sleep.”

“Of course,” Ignis laughed, watching as Noctis reached up to tug Prompto into laying down on top of him. Gladio was walking around the tent, digging his running shorts out of his bag, and Noctis was staring at him in mild disgust.

“You have too much energy,” Noctis announced, clutching Prompto tighter to him as if he were worried that Gladio was going to try and make him come with. Ignis sat up, intending to make a start on breakfast, but Prompto’s hands grabbed at his arm.

“Stay,” Prompto said, Noctis nodding his agreement. “Don’t be a weirdo like Gladio.”

Ignis laughed as Gladio flipped them all off, disappearing into the morning sunlight in just a pair of _almost_ inappropriately short shorts.

“We have places to be today, you know,” Ignis said, although he didn’t really care about it.

“Should’ve thought about that before you fucked me awake,” Noctis mumbled. Ignis knew that they would have to get up sooner rather than later to wash the come from their bodies, but he supposed it could wait. Gladio would need to bathe after his run anyway, and they could all go together.

Smiling a little at the thought of his lovers naked and wet in the creek, Ignis settled back with the lazier two, content to take the time to relax for once.

He figured he’d earned it.

**Author's Note:**

> [Talk shit with me on Tumblr](http://socialdegenerate.tumblr.com)


End file.
